songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tubevision Contest 11
Tubevision Contest 11, often referred to as TVC 11, was the 11th edition of Tubevision Contest. Withdraw-Returning-Debuting Countries Withdraw countries Returning countries Debuting countries Belarus Switzerland Germany New Zealand Costa Rica Philippines Japan Romania Azerbaijan Belgium Russia Netherlands Kosovo Finland Estonia Canada Cyprus Greece Bosnia-Herzegovina Moldova Guyana Semi-Final 1 Draw Country Artist Song Place Points 01 Japan Crystal Kay "Konna ni Chikaku de" 07 63 02 United States 30 Seconds To Mars "Kings And Queens" 11 37 03 Romania Boier Bibescu & Don Baxter "Dan Spătaru " 12 28 04 Azerbaijan Arash ft. Helena "Broken Angel" 03 80 05 South Korea Super Junior "Mr. Simple" 04 79 06 Belgium Lasgo "Tonight" 01 96 07 Malta Deborah C ft. Leila James "You Make Me Go Uh Uh" 06 65 08 Russia t.A.T.u "Malchik Gay" 09 53 09 Iceland Lizzie "Ramt I Natten" 08 60 10 Netherlands Glennis Grace "Afscheid" 05 68 11 Spain Melendi "Caminando Por La﻿ Vida" 10 43 12 United Kingdom Diana Vickers "The Boy Who Murdered Love" 02 82 Semi-Final 2 Draw Country Artist Song Place Points 01 Kosovo Vjollca "Holla At Me" 08 66 02 Finland Chisu "Kohtalon Oma" 12 40 03 Serbia Marko Kon "Rakija" 11 42 04 Sweden Molly Sanden "Spread a little light" 01 112 05 Poland Sylwia Grzeszczak "Sen o﻿ Przyszłości" 05 73 06 Estonia Getter Jaani ft. Koit Toome "Valged Ööd" 06 67 07 Canada Lifehouse "You And Me" 10 44 08 Bosnia-Herzegovina Saša Matić feat. Radmila Manojlović "Mešaj Mala" 07 66 09 Moldova Morandi "Serenada" 09 54 10 Cyprus Demy "Mono Mprosta" 04 79 11 Greece Katerine Avgoustakis "Enjoy The Day" 02 88 12 Guyana Leona Lewis "Run" 03 81 Final Draw Country Artist Song Place Points 01 Japan Crystal Kay "Konna ni Chikaku de" 10 59 02 United Kingdom Diana Vickers "The Boy Who Murdered Love" 07 73 03 Estonia Getter Jaani ft. Koit Toome "Valged Ööd" 02 90 04 Azerbaijan Arash ft. Helena "Broken Angel" 05 85 05 Poland Sylwia Grzeszczak "Sen o﻿ Przyszłości" 04 85 06 Belgium Lasgo "Tonight" 11 59 07 Sweden Molly Sanden "Spread a little light" 01 94 08 Bosnia-Herzegovina Saša Matić feat. Radmila Manojlović "Mešaj Mala" 13 46 09 South Korea Super Junior "Mr. Simple" 06 79 10 Cyprus Demy "Mono Mprosta" 08 67 11 Malta Deborah C ft. Leila James "You Make Me Go Uh Uh" 12 57 12 Guyana Leona Lewis "Run" 03 89 13 Greece Katerine Avgoustakis "Enjoy The Day" 09 61 14 Netherlands Glennis Grace "Afscheid" 14 42 Results Semi-Final 1 Place Country Artist Song Points 1 Belgium Lasgo "Tonight" 96 2 United Kingdom Diana Vickers "The Boy Who Murdered Love" 82 3 Azerbaijan Arash ft. Helena "Broken Angel" 80 4 South Korea Super Junior "Mr. Simple" 79 5 Netherlands Glennis Grace "Afscheid" 68 6 Malta Deborah C ft. Leila James "You Make Me Go Uh Uh" 65 7 Japan Crystal Kay "Konna ni Chikaku de" 63 8 Iceland Lizzie "Ramt I Natten" 60 9 Russia t.A.T.u "Malchik Gay" 53 10 Spain Melendi "Caminando Por La﻿ Vida" 43 11 United States 30 Seconds To Mars "Kings and Queens" 37 12 Romania Boier Bibescu & Don Baxter "Dan Spătaru" 28 Semi-Final 2 Place Country Artist Song Points 1 Sweden Molly Sanden "Spread a little light" 112 2 Greece Katerine Avgoustakis "Enjoy The Day" 88 3 Guyana Leona Lewis "Run" 81 4 Cyprus Demy "Mono Mprosta" 79 5 Poland Sylwia Grzeszczak "Sen o﻿ Przyszłości" 73 6 Estonia Getter Jaani ft. Koit Toome "Valged Ööd" 67 7 Bosnia-Herzegovina Saša Matić feat. Radmila Manojlović "Mešaj Mala" 66 8 Kosovo Vjollca "Holla At Me" 66 9 Moldova Morandi "Serenada" 54 10 Canada Lifehouse "You And Me" 44 11 Serbia Marko Kon "Rakija" 42 12 Finland Chisu "Kohtalon Oma" 40 Final Place Country Artist Song Points 1 Sweden Molly Sanden "Spread a little light" 94 2 Estonia Getter Jaani ft. Koit Toome "Valged Ood" 90 3 Guyana Leona Lewis "Run" 89 4 Poland Sylwia Grzeszczak "Sen o﻿ Przyszłości" 85 5 Azerbaijan Arash ft. Helena "Broken Angel" 85 6 South Korea Super Junior "Mr. Simple" 79 7 United Kingdom Diana Vickers "The Boy Who Murdered Love" 73 8 Cyprus Demy "Mono Mprosta" 67 9 Greece Katerine Avgoustakis "Enjoy The Day" 61 10 Japan Crystal Kay "Konna ni Chikaku de" 59 11 Belgium Lasgo "Tonight" 59 12 Malta Deborah C ft. Leila James "You Make Me Go Uh Uh" 57 13 Bosnia-Herzegovina Saša Matić feat. Radmila Manojlović "Mešaj Mala" 46 14 Netherlands Glennis Grace "Afscheid" 42 Category:Tubevision Contest